


Take Me On and On

by carpooldragons



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Night Stands, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine's back in Hawaii on leave and she's looking for a good time. Chin Ho Kelly is definitely the right guy for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me On and On

**Author's Note:**

> I sent out a request on tumblr months ago for fic prompts and this little gem got it's teeth into me and wouldn't let go. Thanks to Kendall for the suggestion!
> 
> Also thanks to Iby, Kendall, and Kristen for the lovely beta jobs and hand holding while I've fretted over this for a while now.
> 
> This takes place pre-series, which means there's no Five-0 yet and Chin's still working as a security guard. 
> 
> The title comes from the Electric Light Orchestra song of the [same name](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4j7ov4uTfg).
> 
> Characters belong to CBS; no infringement intended. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

It's Cath’s first liberty in months and she savors the feel of warm, Hawaiian sun across her face as she steps back onto solid ground. She's on leave for a full month, so she rents a small bungalow on the outskirts of Honolulu – it’s nothing extravagant, especially by Hawaii’s standards, but it makes her feel more grounded than she’s felt in months.

She doesn't do much her first few nights - mostly catches up on the sleep she's missed and eats a bunch of food she's been craving over her eight long months at sea.

By the third night though, she's beginning to get slightly stir crazy. It doesn't take her long to rush through a shower and throw on a pair of tight jeans and a tank-top. It's not like she's looking for anything fancy - not yet, anyways.

She’s never been much for loud, noisy places when she’s on leave. It comes from growing up with three brothers and then spending half her life up until this point on crowded Naval ships. Noise means too many people, which is exactly what she wants to avoid right now.

Instead she hits some of the local bars that she's heard about from trips into town and at the beach. It doesn't take long to find one that suits her tastes - it's slightly run down, but clean, and within a few blocks walking distance of several small apartment buildings and businesses.

She walks in and heads for the bar, ordering a Longboard under the dim lights. Cath doesn't want to get too drunk tonight, in the hopes that she'll find someone nice to go home with. She scans her eyes around the bar, but nobody really sticks out, so she picks up her drink and starts to mingle.

It doesn't take long to find the pool tables in the back. The area's a little more lit up than the rest of the bar, with the large overhead light situated over the table. Sitting her beer down on the side, she drags one of the pool cues off the rank on the wall and begins to chalk up the end.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a man moving up to the table. She doesn't get a good look at him until he's next to her, picking up his own pool stick, holding a hand out for the chalk.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks as she hands the chalk over. 

Cath tilts her head, taking him in. He's a few inches taller than her, with a head of dark, wavy hair - not too long, but long enough to run her fingers through, if she wanted. He's obviously local, going by the flip-flops and goofy aloha shirt that he manages to look hot in. That must be a skill, one Cath wants to find out more about.

To top off the package, his cheekbones look like they could cut glass, and a shock of thrill runs through her as she imagines swiping her tongue across them.

It's with a start that she realizes he's still expecting an answer as he looks at her with a small smile on his face. She shakes away the pleasant image of her tongue and his cheekbones and smiles back.

"Yes, sure. I'd like that. My name's Cath." She thrusts her hand out and he slips his own around it. His hand is big, solid, and warm, with long fingers that she just wants on other parts of her body.

"Chin Ho Kelly," he responds softly. "Are you a tourist? Haven’t seen you around here before."

"In a way. I'm in the Navy, currently on liberty. The last time I was in Hawaii was about a year ago. I like to come here when I'm on leave, unless I'm visiting my family.” Cath leans against the table, watching Chin pull the triangle rack off the side before propping it in the center.

She pushes back from the table and circles it, pulling the balls out of the side pockets and tossing them to Chin, who racks them quickly. Once that’s done, he rolls the rack around a few times before situating it the way he wants, pulling it off and hooking it back to the side of the table.

Cath watches as he moves, noting the way the muscles in his forearms bunch as he leans into the table, large hands curled around the edges with his shoulders scrunching up as he looks at her. She can’t help but feel that strange pull in her stomach again, like a heavy stone in her midriff, travelling down.

Chin raises an eyebrow when Cath doesn’t move, motioning to the balls in the center. “Ladies first.”

Cath doesn’t say anything, wrestling with the feelings gurgling around her insides before making up her mind. Sliding around the table, she leans in close to Chin’s ear and whispers, “Listen, I’ve been at sea for six months and I’ve been surrounded by men that I can’t do anything with. So I’m going to make you a deal – if I win, you come home with me and we see where the night takes us. How does that sound?”

Chin doesn’t say anything for a second, just stares at Cath. When his brow furrows up, Cath opens her mouth to quickly backpedal, but he just lifts a finger to press it softly against her lips.

“I like that. But I’ve got a deal for you – if I win, _you_ come home with _me_. And then we’ll see where the night takes us.” Chin’s grinning boyishly when he moves his finger away and Cath is tempted to just throw him on the table now, pool game be damned.

“That sounds good. But I’m warning you right now, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Chin scoffs, but it’s a happy sound as he moves out of the way to let Cath line up her shot.

Cath steps away to take a quick drink from her Longboard, hoping to calm her racing thoughts. She’s not very successful. Moving back, she sets the cue ball a little bit away from the triangle formation. Leaning down to check her distance, she sets the cue stick over her middle finger and thumb, forming a loop with her index finger.

Taking a few deep breathes, she aims and jabs the end of the stick into the cue ball.

As she straightens up, they both watch as the cue ball smacks into the others, causing all the balls to fly off into different locations. Unfortunately, none of them go into any of the holes.

“Kicking my ass, huh?” Chin grins cheekily as he circles the table to set up his own shot. The cue ball goes a bit wide, but he still manages to sink the striped blue ball into one of the center pockets. His next shot pockets the striped green ball.

His third shot misses, but he still beams at his other successes, leaning back as Cath passes close by him to line up her next shot. She hip checks him as he takes a drink of his own beer, causing him to stick out the tip of his tongue at her.

“You better watch that tongue,” Cath murmurs as she leans down, sliding the cue through her fingers.

Her next shot pots the solid maroon ball, and then she misses. Her breath sizzles slightly between her teeth and Chin slides by her, letting a few fingers trail over the small of her back as he passes to set up his shot.

“So I’m going to assume Chin Ho is Korean, and I know Kelly is Irish, but I’m drawing a blank on how it’s your last name.” Cath props her hip against the side of the table, feeling the bare skin at her back burn where Chin touched her.

“It’s a very white last name, I know. But my great grandfather was an Irish soldier, he met my grandmother in Busan on shore leave,” Chin winks here, catching Cath’s eye. “They kind of fell in love and when his military service was over, they moved to Hawaii, since she had family here already.”

All the while that he’s talking, Chin pops the cue into the cue ball, but unfortunately nothing goes in – he’s obviously too distracted. He shakes a fist at Cath anyways, but he’s grinning the whole time.

Cath feels the nerves flutter back in her stomach and they’re getting stronger now – she needs this game to be over soon.

Her next shot pockets the solid green ball, and the blue follows in quick succession. Chin just groans, propping himself up against the support beam next to the table. He doesn’t stay there long, pushing away as Cath sets up her third shot.

“Hey, you want another Longboard? I’m buying.”

Cath doesn’t respond, too busy pushing the stick into the cue ball and missing the solid red ball by half an inch. She looks up to see him staring at her, eyebrow raised expectantly.

“Yes, please,” she says, reaching out for the chalk on the end of the table to fix the end of her stick.

She leans against the post that Chin vacated a few moments before, watching as he walks up to the bar. A flash of jealousy swishes through her belly as she sees him talking to the barmaid, before clearing her head with a quick shake. _You’re being stupid, you already know how this night is going to end._

The thought causes a surge of want throughout her body and she suppresses a shiver quickly, feeling the heat settle in her core. Chin’s back a second later and she takes her drink with a nod of thanks, feeling her toes curl when their fingers brush together.

“We ready to finish this game up?” Chin asks as he sets up his next shot.

“You tell me, bud. I’ve got more balls than you have.” Cath smirks at how suggestive that comes out, but Chin just eyes her before putting the striped orange ball into the right corner pocket. The striped purple follows a second later.

“Now who has more balls?”

Cath just shakes her head, circling around Chin as he goes to line up his third shot, her fingers drifting across the warm plain of his back poking out from under his shirt, a mirror of his actions earlier. She sees his small shudder out of the corner of her eye.

His next shot misses by a mile.

Cath laughs at Chin’s scowl, until she notices the soft blush across his cheekbones, which just makes her want to grab him by the collar of that stupid aloha shirt and drag him into the bathroom. She clamps down that urge, since she knows they’ll be out of here soon enough. She turns slightly, and when their eyes meet, Cath notices the same need painted across Chin’s face now.

Her next shot is a little wobbly, but she still manages to sink the yellow ball and then the purple just barely follows it into a center pocket. Riding that high, Cath whoops when the orange ball slides easily home in the corner pocket, but she ends up pocketing the cue ball right after.

“You got a bit cocky there, didn’t you?” Chin teases as he circles around the table, pulling out the cue ball. He spins it softly in his palm for a second before propping it close to the striped maroon ball.

He sinks it into the corner pocket a second later, before setting up his next shot.

“I don’t know how you got here, but just so you know, I rode a motorcycle,” Chin mutters before sticking his tongue out a tiny bit as he takes his next shot and misses.

That thrill comes back and Cath is definitely not thinking about Chin using that tongue anywhere else. She steels herself before he looks at her, eyebrows drawn up comically, a small frown playing over his lips.

“I like motorcycles,” Cath says simply as she sets up her next shot and sinks her last ball – the solid red. Chin still has two left, so she’s pretty confident they’ll be heading home on that motorcycle in the next ten minutes.

“Go ahead and put me out of my misery, please,” Chin groans as he waves to the eight ball in the corner.

“You sure you don’t want to draw this out any longer? Play another round?” Cath moves to stand next to Chin, bumping him lightly with her hip once more. Chin shudders and shuffles away a little, as if he’s barely holding himself together now.

Cath can relate. This isn’t exactly a new concept to her – going out to bars while she’s on leave and finding a nice guy (and the occasional girl) to go home with. It’s always fun, easy, and she goes home with enough memories to tide her over until she’s back on solid ground again. She giggles at herself, happy at how well this night is going.

The next shot is so easy that it’s laughable, with the eight ball so close to the right corner pocket. Cath sinks it quickly and grins up at Chin, who’s got a huge smile on his face, despite just losing the game.

Cath savors it for a second, taking one last drink of her Longboard before laying the cue stick out on the table and turning to fully face Chin.

“You ready to get out of here, big guy?” Her tone is teasing, but the tension crackles between them as Chin pushes the rest of the balls into the pockets and sets his own stick down next to Cath’s.

He doesn’t respond to her teasing, just holds his hand out instead. Cath slips her hand into his, tangling their warm fingers together, rubbing her thumb across Chin’s knuckles as she follows him out the door.

Chin stops next to a huge hulk of a motorcycle, and Cath is pleasantly surprised to note that it’s a Harley.

“You’ve got good taste,” she murmurs, running her fingers along the side, circling her thumb around a small skull sticker in the center.

Chin still hasn’t said anything, but when she catches his eye next, she notices there’s a bright shine to them. She squeezes his hand once more and leans forward, pushing their lips together. It doesn’t take long for it to become hot and heavy, and soon Chin is pushing his free hand through her loose hair.

When he pulls back, he trails a line of kisses across her cheek and down to her neck, where he nibbles slightly before inhaling deeply, causing Cath to shiver.

“Okay, seriously,” Cath starts, feeling Chin lick across her throat, “you need to take me home right now.”

Chin hums against her throat for a second, which causes Cath to buck forward. Fuck, but she’s horny and it’s only been building since Chin walked over to her.

Chin pulls back completely, so they’re not touching anywhere. He hands her his helmet.

“D’ya still want to go back to your place or do you want to come over to mine? I don’t know how long you’ve been here, but I’ve got a stocked kitchen and can make some mean loco moco in the morning.”

Cath mulls it over for a second as she fiddles with the straps on his helmet.

“And I put clean sheets on the bed.” Chin smirks, as if this will change everything.

“Clean sheets, huh? You know we’re just going to have to change them again later, right?” Cath slips the helmet on over her head, snapping the straps in place. “Yeah, let’s go to your place.”

Chin beams, as if Cath has told him Christmas has come early – and maybe in a way, it has. Cath certainly feels happy enough for it to be. She watches as he slips on the back and pats the spot behind him. She climbs on after, sliding her arms around him, settling them down low over his belly as he revs the motor.

\-----

It’s only a ten minute drive from the bar to Chin’s house, thanks to the small amount of traffic after midnight, but it’s enough to get Cath’s blood boiling in her veins. The vibrating of the motor beneath her certainly doesn’t help and she clamps her legs down harder behind Chin the longer they go.

She’s practically shaking by the time they pull up to the house and she sits back slightly while Chin guides the bike up inside the garage, clicking the button to start the garage door back down the track. Cath sits still for a little while longer, afraid to say or do anything lest she explode right then and there.

Chin climbs off the bike as she takes off her helmet and he takes it from her, laying it out on one of the shelving units in the corner, before turning back to her.

“You coming in?” He motions to the few steps leading up to the door into his house and she nods, slipping off the bike onto shaky legs.

He seems to notice and steps forward quickly, taking her hand and tangling their fingers together. She follows behind him quickly as they head into the house, straight into the kitchen. Chin flips on one of the lights and there’s a sudden meow from the corner.

Cath starts.

“Ah, shit, sorry. Are you allergic? I can shut him up in the spare room, but I’ll probably need to change the sheets…” Chin rambles, and Cath cuts him off quickly with a kiss. When she pulls back, she grins at him, patting his cheek.

“No, no, I’m not allergic. I was just startled. C’mon, I didn’t win that game of pool to play with your cat...but if you play your cards right, you might have some fun with mine.”

“But we already played the game, what am I playing to win now?” Chin’s got a saucy grin on his face now, and Cath inches closer to him.

When she’s within reach, she leans forward, kissing along those amazing cheekbones, until she gets to his ear. She nibbles lightly, before pulling back to blow a breath against his earlobe, reaching a hand out to grab one of his, moving it to press against the front of her jeans.

“You get three guesses, but the first two don’t count,” she whispers into his neck.

Chin shudders slightly next to her, and suddenly Cath finds herself crowded up against the counters. Chin lifts her easily, hands burning against her skin as they push at her hips. His hands move down over her jeans, wrapping her legs around his waist as she pushes her hands against his face, kissing him fiercely.

Shuffling close to the edge of the counter, Cath digs her heels into the back of Chin’s legs, pushing their groins together. She’s feels the hot pulsing in between her legs even more when Chin’s erection bumps against her between the layers of cotton and she groans harshly, clawing at his sides.

Moving her hands around, she works at getting Chin’s buttons undone before finally giving up and yanking his shirt up, tugging when it gets stuck around his head.

“Ack! Hold on, hold on.” Chin leans back, wrestling the neck around a bit before he gets it off, throwing the shirt to the ground.

Cath sucks in a breath when she finally gets to see Chin’s chest fully before her hands are running all over, scratching down across his nipples and petting at his belly, causing Chin to squirm around.

“Oh, ticklish, huh?” Cath asks before kissing him and slipping off the counter.

Delving her hand down the front of Chin’s pants, she gets a good hold of his jeans and starts tugging him forward and out of the kitchen.

Chin’s hands reach out and snag around Cath’s hips, guiding her forward while she continues to pull at him, his belly hot under her knuckles.

“You got a bed around here?” she asks, and glances over his shoulder at him.

Chin nods down the hallway. “First door on the right.”

They crash through the door a second later and Chin doesn’t even have enough time to flip on the light before Cath is shoving him down unceremoniously on the bed. He bounces slightly, but scrambles up to rest on his elbows as Cath sinks down to her knees on the carpet before the bed, her hands working at undoing the buckle on his belt, the button and zipper following quickly.

Chin groans softly and Cath grins as she pushes his jeans to the floor before tugging down the front of Chin’s briefs enough to get his cock out. It’s heavy, warm and silky smooth in her hand as she strokes it a few times, squeezing lightly at the head. It’s been far too long since Cath’s held a man’s cock in her hand and oh, has she missed this next part.

She glances up at Chin and he’s got his lower lip caught between his teeth, his right hand clutching the bedcovers under him. She grins before ducking her head down, running her tongue from the tip of Chin’s cock to the base and back up before sucking softly at the head.

Chin whimpers and Cath notices the muscles shivering and twitching along his belly as she slides her mouth half way down his cock, letting her tongue lave over everything in her mouth before sliding back up. She pulls off, letting her hand stroke the same path as her tongue, her thumb circling the tip.

Chin’s hips buck up and Cath just strokes a little faster, enjoying the little whimpers coming out of his throat.

“Come up here. Please.” Chin’s tone has a touch of desperation to it that causes another surge of hot want to shoot through Cath’s body.

She stops stroking Chin’s cock and moves to unbutton her jeans. She curses when it takes a minute to get going, before shoving them down and off onto the floor, along with her shoes. She’s left in a short pair of socks, the lacey good underwear she’d pulled out of the bottom of her suitcase earlier, along with her tanktop and bra.

Before she can climb over Chin, he sits up and pushes his hands up under her tank top once more, sliding up until he can get it over her head before pulling back to run his fingers lightly over her bra. Cath feels her nipples tighten and it gets even worse when Chin leans forward and blows hot breath over her skin. She groans, bringing a hand up to fist in his hair, pushing his head back.

Chin rolls his eyes up to look at her, evil grin painted across his face before tugging out of her hold. Reaching around, his fingers fumble at the hooks on her bra, cursing under his breath when he can’t get it undone.

He lets out an annoyed huff when she laughs at him, reaching her own hand around to help him out. Leaning forward, she kisses him lightly.

“You’re adorable,” she murmurs as she feels her bra finally fall away. Chin brow furrows up at this, but she just kisses between his forehead, letting her breasts slid over his chest lightly.

The seems to kick start Chin back into motion, pushing her back with a needy noise before his tongue is laving over and around one nipple seconds later before latching on and sucking softly, letting the rough palm of his other hand roll against the opposite nipple, alternating pressure and suction.

Cath cries out softly, feeling her hips jerk forward as Chin keeps up his ministrations. She can feel his cock, hard and wet, leaking precome against the bare skin on the inside of her thigh and she reaches down to trail her fingers over the head. Chin moans, pressing closer against her before he pulls back completely and lies back across the bed.

Chin gazes up at her, letting his fingers trail up the outside of Cath’s thigh before petting softly at the junction of her hip and groin.

“C’mere,” he says, his voice deep and full of meaning and _oh_ , Cath doesn’t need a second invitation before she’s scrambling up to straddle Chin’s face, getting her knees spread out over his head.

Chin doesn’t waste any time before he’s running the flat of his tongue all the way over the front of Cath’s panties, and Cath can feel how wet she is already, her thighs trembling around Chin’s face. Chin does this a few more times, his tongue getting rougher with each swipe over before he finally lifts a hand up and slips a finger between the cotton and her body, pulling it to the side.

The first touch of his tongue against her clit has Cath jerking roughly, shoving herself down onto Chin’s face, as he grips her thigh tighter to hold her steady. Cath groans and twitches as Chin flicks his tongue lightly against her clit a few times, before sliding back to press his mouth tight against her entrance.

She can hear his ragged breathing even over the harsh rush of blood in her ears – he’s loud, small noises hiccuping out of his throat when he pulls away for a second to breath.

Cath reaches down, tugging at his hair a bit, petting at his ear with her other hand. Chin grins up at her, before his tongue darts out teasingly when she tugs harder.

Cath feels her core clench and pulse when Chin slips two fingers inside of her at once, scissoring as he sucks softly along her lips. Cath moans loudly when Chin’s calloused thumb works in small, rough circles around her clit, the three fingers working in tandem with his tongue to drive her out of her mind.

She can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, and the little sounds he makes as he eats her out aren’t helping as she rocks back and forth between his fingers and his tongue.

Chin seems to sense this and pulls back a little, letting his thumb slow down to a drag. “C’mon, I know you’re close, just let it go,” he whispers, blowing cool air against her sensitized skin and pressing his thumb down harder.

That’s all it takes and Cath cries out, feeling that hot freeing sensation spread up through her legs and through her core, out through the rest of her body. She also feels a small gush around Chin’s fingers as he keeps moving them and then Chin’s laughing.

Cath can’t help the blush that she feels spreading across her cheeks, but stops those thoughts immediately when she sees the blissed-out look on Chin’s face, his lips, chin and nose shiny wet with her juices. It takes him a minute and a few more small flexes of his fingers before he pulls them out, and then uses the hand on Cath’s hip to tip her over on her back.

He follows quickly; looming over her with that happy look still on his face and Cath can’t help but catch his face between her hands, pulling him down for a kiss. He tastes slightly salty and like _her_  and she groans into his mouth, her eyes fluttering shut. They kiss lazily for a few more minutes, before Chin pulls back and presses her forehead to his, his right hand sliding down to tangle with the one Cath’s laid out on the bed.

“Can I fuck you now?” he asks.  “I really want to fuck you.” He peers down at her face, that same boyish grin from earlier in the bar, as if he’s just asked for some candy or something.

“Yes. Yes, please, I think you’d better,” Cath replies, pressing one more kiss to Chin’s mouth before he’s craning over to the bedside table, pulling out a condom.

While he’s stretched out over her, Cath can’t help but get her fingers wrapped around Chin’s cock once more, stroking it a few times. As she tightens her fingers, Chin’s own fingers close around hers and he growls, “If you want me in you anytime soon, you’re gonna have to stop that, _ipo_.”

Cath’s never had anyone call her sweetheart in such a situation before and she finds she really likes it, wants to hear it again. Somehow she thinks Chin will oblige, if she were to just ask.

Chin doesn’t waste much time, quickly slipping the condom down over his cock and moving back between her legs, lifting one up and over a tad to open her up more. It takes him a few seconds before he slides into her, going slowly for a second before bottoming out with a thrust forward. A thrill dances through Cath at the gentle slap of his balls against her spit slick skin, and she reaches a hand up to pull him down for another kiss.

They kiss languidly as Chin works up an easy rhythm that slowly gets faster as he gets into it, and he has to pull away from the kiss, hot breath puffing out over his cheek. Small whimpers work their way up out of Chin’s throat and Cath know she heard the same noises earlier, but they’re still so  _hot_ , knowing she’s causing that.

One particularly hard thrust causes Cath to wince slightly, reminding her that it’s been far too long since she’s done this.

Chin slows down instantly, stilling over her. He starts to edge back a bit, but Cath grabs at his hips. “No, no, don’t pull out. It’s just been a while, give me a second.”

They stay this way for a little bit, before Cath starts to move her hips back, reaching up to tug Chin down for another kiss. “Okay, I think I’m good, go on.”

He grins at her, pressing his lips to her cheek, before letting his hips start to work again, moving slow once more. It doesn’t take long for them to get back into their earlier rhythm. Cath still gets a few twinges when Chin slides in all the way, but it feels nice now instead of uncomfortable.

Cath clinches her legs harder around his hips to get more friction when Chin begins to speed up, which makes him thrust that much harder, the slap of his balls against her adding another layer to the orchestra of their moans. Cath’s hands have migrated down over his back at some point and her fingers dig in with one particular rough thrust, leaving small crescents in their wake.

It doesn’t take long for Chin’s thrusts to get erratic and Cath knew how hard he was when he first slipped inside her – already so on the edge from eating her out. The thought makes her thrust her own hips up into his to speed him along even further.

A few more thrusts and Chin is stilling over her, and he doesn’t moan with his orgasm, but Cath watches as he face pinches up beautifully, lip caught between his teeth once more before he breathes everything out with a small whoosh.

He doesn’t flop directly down on top of her, for which she’s grateful, but their legs do tangle together, hairy and smooth, as he leans over to deposit the condom in the wastebasket under the bedside table. When he pulls back, he levers himself on his side, running his hand over her chest to the sweat covering the skin at her stomach, and his rubs his fingers there.

Cath gets transfixed at the difference in their skin as she watches him – she’s creamy pale, while he’s tan like a beechnut, and she decides she wants to see more of that in the future.

“I think that’s definitely the best bet I’ve ever lost,” Chin breathes out as he leans forward to kiss her, before flopping his head down on one of the pillows.

Cath reaches out and finds Chin’s hand resting lightly on her belly. She squeezes his fingers and he squeezes back, a sleepy smile painted across his face.

\----------------

Cath wakes up a few hours later to find the bed next to her empty, but the door to the room is open and there’s the soft murmur of the TV from the living room. Stretching up, Cath presses her hands flat to the headboard behind her, feeling her toes spread and flex at the end of the bed.

Rolling over, she spies Chin’s alarm clock on the bedside table, 3:45am shining brightly across its surface. She grins as she begins to smell something delicious wafting across the air – Chin is obviously cooking an early breakfast. Or maybe it’s a late dinner – it doesn’t really matter, as long as she gets some food in her belly soon.

Pushing herself off the bed, Cath finds her tanktop and underwear along the carpet. Tugging on the tank top, she discards her panties before digging through one of Chin’s dresser drawers and pulling on a pair of his boxers.

Throwing a look around the room once before, Cath heads out of the door. She can’t see Chin yet, but she can smell the food now – sizzling meat and eggs.

Stopping off at the bathroom, she uses the toilet quickly and cleans herself up, still feeling that lovely throb in her body from earlier. Hopefully she can convince Chin to come back to bed again after they eat.

Walking out into the living room, Cath heads straight for the kitchen. But she stops for a second, glancing back at the TV – is that what she thinks it is? Yes, it is.

“Are you really watching  _Bridget Jones’s Diary_?” Cath asks, a note of delight in her voice.

Chin freezes up slightly, and Cath leans to the side to see that he’s quickly stirring what looks to be a pan full of brown gravy. She walks forward and presses herself up along his back, fitting her hands to his hips. He didn’t put on a shirt when he got up, just a pair of ratty sweat pants, and she presses a soft kiss to his freckled shoulder.

“Yes,” Chin responds after a few more seconds, going back to stirring the gravy. “Is that a problem? It’s one of my favorites. And it’s really just on for background, since it came on tv.”

Cath nips at Chin’s shoulder, causing him to laugh and bump his butt back into her.

“No, no, not a problem at all. It’s one of my favorite movies too, so I just wanted to check. I’d like to watch it with you,” Cath murmurs, licking lightly at that the flush of red skin where she’d just nipped him. “I don’t get much opportunity to watch a lot of movies at sea.”

Chin turns his head slightly and presses his lips to Cath’s for a quick kiss, before backing her up slightly and pulling out of her hold, shifting to rummage in the cabinet above his head to pull down two large bowls. Cath gets a sudden flash earlier of being pushed up onto that cabinet, Chin between her legs, and she shudders at the pleasant feeling that ghosts through her.

“You ever had loco moco before?” Chin asks as he scoops a generous helping of rice into both of the bowls from the rice cooker. Cath smiles when she notices a large cat sticker on the side.

“Not homemade, no. I’ve had it in restaurants a few times, but this looks better than any of that.”

Chin grins at her, before sliding one hamburger patty into each of the bowls, following it with the fried eggs he’d set aside when Cath had come in, then topping it off with a healthy ladle of gravy over each. “It’s my mom’s recipe. My cousin’s always begging me to make it for her when she’s here, so I tend to make this a lot, but I don’t mind. She stays here a lot, actually.”

“Is that why there was a box of tampons in the bathroom?” Cath asks, pleased when she notices Chin’s holding out one of the bowls to her.

Chin groans. “Yeah, those are hers. She goes surfing quite often and her favorite spot is just down the road, so she’s always crashing here at ungodly hours of the night, so I just let her leave a bunch of things in there.”

“She sounds like fun,” Cath says as she heads into the living room, plopping down on the couch. The TV is advertising a new upcoming cop show, which she notices Chin wrinkle his nose at when he sits down next to her, but she doesn’t comment on it.

They’re close – close enough that she can feel the heat of his body through his sweatpants and she just mentally shrugs, pressing their legs together. He smiles at her, and Cath leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek, before digging into her food.

They eat quietly for a while, only commenting to point out how good everything is or to laugh at certain parts of the movie. When he’s about half way done, Chin sets his bowl down on his knee, and presses his hand to the side of Cath’s knee, massaging his thumb against her skin.

Cath kind of melts at how warm and lovely his hand feels there, wishing it’d travel north a bit.

“How long is your leave?” Chin asks quietly, tentatively, as if he’s afraid of her answer.

“About a month. I’ll have to come and go, since I’m on rotation so the other half of the crew gets time off, but I’ll be free for a while. I’ll head out of port after the new year, off to god knows where,” Cath replies, putting down her own bowl to tangle her fingers with Chin’s.

Chin hums at this, a small smile tugging at his lips which Cath can’t help but return. It seems like this leave will probably be one of the best she’s had in a long time, and she can’t wait to see where it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are most welcome and loved!


End file.
